


A World Once Shattered

by Islandic_Princess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALCOHOL IS INVOLVED BUT IN SMALL BITS, Aged up characters, Also Jisung and Chenle are the same age, Chenle needs a bottle of chill pills, College life is questionable at best, Haechan's a dork, I'm honestly just really bored, Jaemin likes throwing things, Jisung is Satan as usual, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark's an ass, Renjun's a tired middle aged mom secretly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Everyone has a mark on their skin, it tells them what their future holds for them. Only a small handful of people have multiple markings. When a college student discovers he's one of these few his life takes a turn. But will it be for the better or for the worse.WARNING: Swearing and AlcoholCross posted from my Wattpad account.





	1. While Love Can End Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark pisses off the nicest person on earth which leads to a heartbreaking confession in his best friend's dorm. Jaemin is still mad at Mark but doesn't like seeing him upset. Jeno and Renjun on the other hand just want him to be happy.

**_-Mark's pov-_ **

Butterflies swarmed around my stomach as I entered the small cafe. I had promised my friend Lucas that I'd drop off his class notes to his boyfriend today. But I wasn't expecting to see a certain sun kissed boy with faded red hair sitting near the entrance. The swarming only seemed to increase as I passed him by. Sitting quickly at one of the side booths I placed a folder on the table. Ever since last night there has been a dull ache in my chest where my mark sat. It seemed to increase as I took a peak towards the angle across the room. As the other boy at the table turned his head in my direction I was greeted by Kun. "Hey Mark what brings you by?" 

  
"Uh I promised Lucas I'd give Jungwoo the class notes from yesterday." Looking towards the notes as an attempt to rush the unwarranted conversation.

  
"Ah, okay! He's helping out in the kitchen right now so I'll hands these off to him." The elder smiled as he picked the folder up. "Want anything since you're here?" 

  
"Yeah I'll just have an iced coffee." Releasing a long breath I went back to looking at the two. An eyebrow arched as Haechan suddenly pulled an arm from his jacket before rolling his sleeve up. From where I was sat I was unable to see what he was showing Jisung. My confusion grew as Jisung's eyes reviled that of a saucer. Just as fast as the look had appeared it was replaced by an overly serious one. Just then Kun came back with my drink. "Took you long enough Kun." 

  
"Short on staff this morning." He huffed as he walked off most likely back to serving tables. Between Kun arriving and leaving Haechan had stormed off as Jisung now sat alone and staring at me. I tilted my head as if asking a silent question but he merely shook his head and stood. Jisung added a few bills to the ones that already sat on the table before rushing out the door.  A short while later, I was getting ready to leave when a piece of paper caught my eye. Picking it up I instantly noticed a username written down along with the name Lee Donghyuck above it. Looking around I pocketed the slip and walked to the front counter to pay before leaving. Walking aimlessly around campus, I finally settled under a tree with my back pressed to it's trunk. Pulling my phone along with the slip from my pocket I opened my messaging app. Putting in the user I sent a message.     

**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
** ****_ {{Private Chat Between Tired_ML99 and FullSun_Haechan}} _

**  
Tired_ML99:**  I love....no need you. Always have and always will

**  
{Do You Wish to Delete the Message?}**

**_  
<<YES>>_ **

**  
or**

**_  
<NO>_ **

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Lucas we gotta talk

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Dude answer

**  
Tired_ML99:** I can fucking see you checking your messages dude!!

**  
FullSun_Haechan:**  Ummmm dude you have the wrong person

**  
FullSun_Haechan:**  My name ain't Lucas. Hell I don't even know a Lucas

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Yukhei this isn't funny. I'm serious about us needing to talk.

**  
FullSun_Haechan:**  

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Shit I'm sorry 

**  
FullSun_Haechan:** Nah it's alright dude we all make mistakes 

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Yeah I guess so  
 **  
  
Tired_ML99:**  I'm honestly really sorry dude I thought you were my roommates boyfriend 

**  
FullSun_Haechan:**  Like I said it's alright but if it's alright can I ask how you got my user?

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Buddy gave it to me. Said Lucas changed his user and forgot to tell me

**  
FullSun_Haechan:**  And you didn't think that was strange or anything?

**  
Tired_ML99:** If you knew Lucas than you'd know him changing his user was a normal thing. basically a bi-weekly occurrence at this point

**  
FullSun_Haechan:** He trying to out run the fbi or something?

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was

**  
FullSun_Haechan:**  Damn you have some weird friend's but I'm sad to say I have to cut this chat short 

**  
FullSun_Haechan:**  I wanna take a nap so we can continue this strange interaction later 

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Oh okay 

**  
Tired_ML99:**  Talk to you later than stranger 

****  
  -FullSun_Haechan Has Logged Off-  **  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
A loud smack was heard as my palm met my face. Switching to twitter I made a quick post. Shortly after posting I received a text from my room mate. 

**  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
** **_{{_ _Private Chat Between Literal_UwU and Smol_Child_ _}}_**

**_  
-Literal_UwU Has Logged On-_ **

**  
Literal_UwU:** what the hell did you do this time? 

**  
Literal_UwU:**  Mark fucking Lee answer your damn phone before I send Renjun after you

**_  
-Smol_Child Has Logged On-_**  

**  
Smol_Child:**  Well shit 

**  
Smol_Child:** Hello to you too Jungwoo 

**  
Literal_UwU:**  Shut up and answer my question 

**  
Smol_Child:**  What are you talking about and please don't send Renjun after me

**  
Smol_Child** : I'd like to keep breathing 

**  
Literal_UwU:**  

**  
Smol_Child:**  OH THAT

**  
Literal_UwU:**  No I'm talking about Jeno and Chenle's response's

**  
Literal_UwU:** Yes I'm talking about your twt dumbass

**  
Smol_Child:**  So I may or may not have messaged a certain someone after leaving the cafe

**  
Smol_Child:**  And I may or may not have possibly royally fucked up in the processes 

**  
Literal_UwU:**  How much does said person hate you? 

**  
Smol_Child:**  Well it's not really a matter of hating me it's more a matter of him now having my user

**  
Literal_UwU:**  I can't handle you rn

**  
Literal_UwU:**  You're giving me a headache with your stupidity 

**  
Smol_Child:**  Rude much 

**  
Literal_UwU:**  Only when talking to you Minhyung 

**_  
-Literal_UwU Has Logged Off-_**  
**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   

  
Sometimes I questioned why the nicest of people always turned out to be the rudest. At the current moment I was questioning how no one ever saw this side of Jungwoo besides me. Standing, I dusted the loose grass blades from my pants before running a hand through my hair. The sky had gotten darker as the clouds thickened over head. Making a quick decision I ran to the dorms. Seeing as how Jungwoo was mad I made a strong effort to avoid our's and Lucas' dorm on my way to Jeno and Renjun's. Taking two steps at a time I reached the fourth floor in no time. I was only met with yelling as I knocked on the door to room 404. Knocking a second time led to a sleepy Jaemin opening the door.

"Sorry this room isn't found by assholes." As he was about to shut the door I shoved my foot into the frame. 

  
"Move or I'm shoving this door open and into you."

  
"Like I said." Jaemin kept the door where it was. "404 not found, asshole."

  
"Babe let him in. I don't wanna have to explain to anyone as to why Mark's got another broken nose or black eye." At Renjun's voice Jaemin moved aside and fully opened the door. 

  
"You're lucky Lee." I looked between Jaemin and Renjun.

  
"No they're not dating so don't bother asking." Jeno wasn't bothered in the slightest at the pet name,

  
"Um...."

  
"We call each other babe and baby all the time in the other group with Hyuck and Jisung." Jaemin commented as he shut the door.

  
"Makes sense." I sat in one of the desk chairs. 

  
"What brings you here? Aren't you usually asleep at this hour?"

  
"Well you see Jeno I had a realization this morning. I need to sleep more but instead I have chosen to waist my life away sitting in your guy's dorm." A muffled "Leave" was heard as Jaemin flopped onto the bed. 

  
"As much as I love your company Mark, I rather not deal with an upset and angry Jae today."

  
"Okay so Jungwoo's mad at me for whatever reason after seeing my tweet from earlier." 

  
"Why didn't you answer group chat you dumbass!?! We've been trying to figure out what the hell you meant by that tweet!?" A hand was placed over Jeno's mouth.

  
"Baby I don't think out neighbor's wanna hear you screaming." Renjun made a disgusted face as Jeno licked his hand. "Please never do that again Jeno." 

  
"No promises." 

  
"How did you manage to piss off the nicest person on the face of the earth?" I glanced at Jaemin.

  
"How the fuck should I know. One moment I'm having a nice chat with my crush and the next I'm being told off by Jungwoo." Rolling my eyes at their expressions, I tilted my head back against the head rest. 

  
"Wait you spoke to your crush?"

  
"Jaemin you're a little slow there"

  
"Not helping Injun." 

  
"Shut up!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes okay I have a crush. Okay yes I fucked up and pissed my room mate off. My crush may or may not hate my guts with a burning passion. I may or may not have a stupid soul mark that hurt's like a bitch right now." The room fell silent as my eyes pricked with tears. 

  
"Mark...." Renjun stood and made his way over to me. "Oh sweetie we didn't know." Trying to avoid his eyes I looked downwards at my lap. 

  
"Jun don't bother." I wiped my eyes. "I don't wanna be babied or pittied." 

  
"Hyuck's you're crush and soulmate isn't he?" 

  
"What?" I looked towards Jeno.

  
"I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. He's the only person you treat like a person besides me, Chenle and Jun. You'll go to the lengths of the earth to protect him. I mean you did bring him home from a party once while he was completely trashed. You've gotten in fights with his bullies during our childhood without him knowing." Now it was Jaemin's turn to interject. 

  
"We see how you stare at him during class and lunch when you think no ones watching. I mean you openly eyed him this morning at the cafe -How'd you know about that?- Jungwoo told us. I mean he is the reason why you have his user to begin with." 

  
"You're right I do love him." A watery chuckle sounded from my throat. 

  
"Then why don't you tell him? I mean if what Jisung said is true then you guys are soulmates. Destined to end up together and live happily ever after."

  
"Jun sweetie this isn't a fairy tale." 

  
"You wanna know why I'm refusing to tell him? It's because I'm scared. Terrified is more like it. He's hated me for as long as I can remember and not once has he said or done anything that will prove other wise. He can have anyone he want's without it being me and that's what scares me. Yeah we have soul mate marks but that doesn't mean we'll end up together. It just means our souls long for each other. Our feelings as people and individuals can alter very differently from our spiritual ones." The room began to form into a giant watery blur as my eyes welled with tears. 

  
"Mark you need to calm down and take a breather." Jeno stood as he started panicking. 

  
"Me loving him will only lead to my own death in the end." I didn't stop the tears as they streamed down my cheeks while Jeno hugged me. He didn't pull away as his shirt was soaked or when Renjun strung his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me. Instead we remained like this for the next three hours as I released all my bottled up feelings and thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1913


	2. Unique Marking's

****_**-Haechan's pov-** _

My family has always told me since I was little that people gained small unique marks at some point during life. These mark's looked like tattoos but without the pain or money that was spent. A mark would appear on one's skin such as their wrist, thigh, or even their neck whenever something important happened. No one knew why this happened or what the marks usually meant. Some would find the meaning after a week. Others took months or even years to figure them out. On a rare occasion a person could receive multiple marks throughout their lives. Sadly I was one of those rare occasions. You see, people who have more than one mark tended to be outcast's from society. No one's sure when this social norm came about. There are theories, some stating the wife of an influential man was the cause, but most believed that those with more than one mark were tainted. Mark's were seen as heaven sent signs that a person was destined for something greater. Some found their soulmates after their's appeared. Some gained large amounts of wealth and so on. The more someone possessed the more troubles they faced. Some lost their jobs while other's lost everything to their names. My name is Lee Donghyuck and this is my story.

 

You see I'm a sophomore in college who just turned 21 two weeks ago. Ever since freshman year of high school I've had this mark on my wrist. It's a small microphone with music notes forming a spiral around it. The only people who know I have it would be my close friend's Jaemin, Jisung, and Renjun. I usual keep the mark hidden by using the sleeve of my jacket. I'm not quit sure what caused it to appear considering not much has happened since then. I made a few other friend's and barely scrapped by till graduation. Now here I am barely passing my current classes.

 

Forgetting to set the alarm last night caused me to awake nearly an hour later than I was supposed to. Throwing the sheets off me I shot out of bed and rushed to get ready. 15 minutes later and I was sprinting to class without my back packet. Turning a corner as I approached my class I failed to notice the other student in front of me. Connecting with their body caused me to stumble backwards. I placed a hand against my forehead as I repressed a groan. Quickly apologizing, I took off once again to class. Arriving to class 20 minutes late definitely wasn't the way to start my week off. Rubbing my forehead in an attempt to ease the pain, I looked to Jaemin as he snickered. 

 

"Late again Hyuck?" Jaemin snickered. 

 

"Shut it." I hissed as the professor looked in our direction. Sighing I leaned my head down on my desk. Seeing as I forgot my bag in my dorm, I mentally cursed. I spent the rest of class chatting with Jaemin here and there and every so often checking sns. Once class had finally ended I slipped into the hall after bidding Jaemin a goodbye. Heading to my next class was more agonizing since it was Monday, and well some kid a grade above me was blocking most of the hall as his friends crowded around his locker. Shoving past a few student's only successfully managed to knock me into said friend group. I stumbled as my shoulder slammed into one of the guys causing him to spill his coffee on his shirt.

 

"Hey watch it asshole!" The guy glared at me.

 

"Don't block the hall way jackass." I turned my head and stuck my tongue out before carrying on. Taking my seat just as the professor cleared her throat caused a few people to look my way. Choosing to ignore them I looked towards the two empty seats smiling in content. Sadly it didn't last long before the class door swung open with an unnecessary bang. All eyes snapped towards the door including mine as two student's entered. The smile on my face fell as I realized the student who I had spilled coffee on was none other than Mark Lee aka Mr. Perfect. The practice test on my desk had just become the most interesting thing at that moment as I avoided eye contact. Mark made his way to his seat with his close friend Jeno in tow. Half way through the practice test a piece of paper suddenly slid across my desk. Opening it up I notice Mark had written on it.

 

_"Hey you're the ass that spilled my coffee on me."_ Crumpling the paper up and putting it back on his desk I continued tying to work. A couple of seconds later and another piece of paper found itself in front of me. Glaring in his direction I opened it up. The same message was written but this time there was an angry face drawn at the end of the sentence. Quickly writing a response I balled the paper back up and throw it at him. He opened the paper before a deep frown formed. 

"Rude much?" He questioned as he stuffed the paper in his pocket. 

 

"I try." Giving up on the test I closed the packet before setting my pencil down. Glancing towards the clock a loud sigh escaped seeing as there was still an hour and 10 minutes left. 15 minutes had only passed since class started but it felt like an hour. Giving up on trying to be even the slightest bit productive I leaned back into my chair. Closing my eyes for a little bit only led to me falling asleep. Almost a half hour later and my eyes fluttered open as a poking sensation woke me. Looking at my arm I saw Mark jabbing me. "What?"

 

"You owe me for that shirt."

 

"Not my problem." I closed my eyes again.

 

"You're the one that spilled it and stained my shirt."

 

"And you're the one that blocked my way while in the hallway so get over." Irritation was an understatement in terms of what I felt for this conversation. Looking towards him I gave the angriest look I could muster. 

 

"How can I 'just get over it'?"

 

"I don't know and I don't care. Find a way." Yanking the test off my desk I stood and walked over to the teacher. Placing it on her desk I left without looking back. The rest of the morning went by far to slowly for my liking but at least it was finally time for lunch. Walking into the cafeteria I quickly found my friends at our usual spot. Marching over I dropped down on the seat letting my hands slap against the table.

 

"Was this morning really that bad Hyuck?"

 

"Oh don't get me started Renjun."  


	3. This Can't be Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck's an ass to Jeno. Marks an ass in general. Renjun just want's his kids to be nice. Jaemin's well...Jaemin. Jisung and Chenle don't have enough fucks to give at the moment.

**_-Haechan's pov-_ **

"Was this morning really that bad Hyuck?"

 

"Don't even get me started Renjun." I stole a fry from Jisung's plate while eyeing Renjun's phone. "Can you put you're phone down for a second dude? You'll see you boyfriend next period." I rubbed my arm slightly as the room was chilly from the ac blasting. Sadly I had forgot my jacket this morning which I was now regretting. 

 

"Let the guy live Hyuck." Jaemin eyed my arm suspiciously before grabbing my shirt's sleeve. I looked at him as his eyes widen. I didn't even get a word in before he was releasing my sleeve and dragging me off towards the exit. 

 

"Um Nana you alright?" There was no response as I was pulled into the men's bathroom. He locked the door which caused my eyes to widen slightly. 

 

"Don't look at me like that Donghyuck." He pushed me in front of the mirrors. "Have you seen your shoulder?" I shook my head.

 

"Why would I be looking at my shoulder..." My sentence died out as realization dawned on me. Pulling my sleeve up as far as I could, nearly caused my heart to stop right there and then. 

 

"Hyuck..?"

 

"This is a mistake right? A sick joke maybe?" There sat on my right shoulder was a second mark. This one however was a line that formed two music notes with a heart beat in the middle. My hand released the balled fabric as they began to tremble. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Why was it there to begin with? 

 

"When did the new one show up?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Come on you've gotta have some clue."

 

"Sometime after first period I guess. It wasn't there this morning or last night." Suddenly Jaemin received a text from Jisung cursing us out for leaving them.    

 

"Let's worry about it later. Jisung's ready to kill us and Renjun's gonna wanna know why I dragged you off like that." I nodded before following him back to our table. My breath hitched in my throat as we approached our table. Now next to Renjun sat Jeno who had the older boy pulled into his side. Across from them sat some freshman who shared a few classes with Jisung. Jaemin had to tug me over since my body had frozen up. But the worse part about those two being at our table was that they also just had to bring along the number one asshole. Sitting next to Jaemin I glared towards the couple. 

 

"Can you not. Some of us don't approve of your relationship." Renjun frowned before hugging his boyfriend. 

"Ignore him." 

 

"What's that supposed to me?"

 

"I hate you. Jisung doesn't like you. and Jaemin has planned many different was to get rid of you." 

 

"Haechan that was merely a fit of rage."

 

"Jaemin you came up with three plans yesterday while me, you, and Hyuck were gaming."

 

"Everyone just shut up. Pretend to be nice or I'm leaving." Renjun spoke before pushing his empty lunch tray away. At his words we all fell silent. Jaemin looked between the three new comers. 

 

"Why are you three even over here?" 

 

"Jeno noticed that Renjun was only sitting with Jisung so he wanted to sit over here. Me and Chenle didn't care enough to put up an argument so here we are." Mark stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sighing I stood up and walked to class. 'Being a little early won't kill anyone, or maybe I'll just go back to my dorm. Yeah I'll do that.' I thought as I walked to the office informing them I wouldn't be attending anymore classes the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow. I sent a quick message to the group chat to let them know. 

 

Plugging in my ear buds, I turned the volume up enough to block out the world around me. Walking back was peaceful since there weren't many people on campus. A content sigh escaped my lips as I entered the dorm. Setting my bag on the counter I made my way to the bathroom. Taking my shirt off I glared at the new mark. Thinking back through this morning didn't set any alarms off. The only thing's that could possibly make sense were when I ran into that kid on the way to first period and when I spilled Mark's coffee on him. Turning on the tap, I splashed cold water on my face. Letting the water drip for a few second's I grabbed a towel and dried the remaining water. Walking over to my bed I laid down before lifting my left arm towards the ceiling. I could't help but to frown as I spoke to the empty air. "Why was life so cruel? I didn't do anything wrong, well other than annoy Renjun about his choice in dating Jeno. Ignoring Mark cause he drives me crazy and maybe I show up to places late sometimes. But that shouldn't be any reason for me to have a second marking." Dropping my arm across my face I slipped into dream land. 

 

_**-4:30 pm-** _

__

A loud pounding on the door woke me from a deep sleep. Rubbing my eyes I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Pinching the bridge of my nose I made my way to the door. "Jaemin stop forgetting your damn keys!" I yanked the door open but almost shut it just as fast hadn't it been for a foot slipping past the door frame. The door was pushed open enough for a body to slip into the room which caused me to stumble back slightly.

 

"Renjun lied." The boy sighed as he placed a stack of papers on the counter.

 

"What the hell are you doing in my dorm Lee?" I glared at the stack then at the boy in front of me.

 

"First off my name is Mark and second of all Renjun asked me to drop off your school work for him." I rolled my eyes. 

 

"Why didn't he just ask Jaemin or do it himself?"

 

"Regarding your roommate I don't know. In terms of why Renjun didn't just drop it off is because he has dance practice an hour early today." Mark raised an eyebrow in my direction.

 

"Must've forgotten." I shrugged. "You can leave now." I motioned towards the door. 

"But I came all this way Haechanie~."

 

"And I said you can leave. I'll tell Renjun you dropped off my school work." I glanced between Mark and the door.

 

"Yeah whatever." He grumbled before leaving. I practically slammed the door shut once he was out. Grabbing the stack of papers I placed them on my desk before collapsing into the seat. Pushing aside a few essay papers I found a pencil. Setting to work I hadn't notice the time ticking by. Suddenly a pillow collided with the back of my head causing me to whip around. 

 

"What the hell dude?!" I glared at Jaemin.

 

"It's 10pm dude. How long have you been at that?" He questioned while pointing towards the paper I was currently working on.

 

"Since a little before 5 why?" I turned back around as he rolled his eyes.

 

"You wasted a good Thursday night on school work? Since when do you even do homework?" 

 

"Since I  have project's coming up in two classes and three essays do before my next tests. The teacher said I won't have to do the extra work to bring my grades up if I catch up on homework." I closed my eyes as they began to sting. 

 

"Hyuck you're basically a straight A student. I think you can afford a few extra challenges regarding the assignments." I placed my pencil down before standing and stretching. Shaking my head I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a drink.

 

"I'm not a straight A student Jaemin. Also I don't understand like 90% of the subject's I take besides my music courses." I sat on one of the bar stools. "Besides It's easy to do this then hour's worth of extra work for something I only have a few days to finish." 

 

"I guess you have a point there." Jaemin joined me in the kitchen. "I'm gonna guess you haven't eaten dinner then?" I nodded while watching him gather a few thing's to make us dinner. We talked for a while as we ate before finishing up and saying our good nights. I changed and climbed into bed after remembering to send Renjun a text that Mark had dropped off the stack of papers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently at my Mom's house watching my siblings and I won't be home for another two days but once I get back I'll get back into updating regularly on both my stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1422


	4. Two Groups. One Middle Ground.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two separate group chats ensue along with a private chat between Jaemin and Renjun. What's got Renjun upset?

**_ {{Mark and Jeno are no Fun}} _ **

**-Dolphin_Boi Has Logged On-  
  
**

**Dolphin_Boi:**  Maaarrrrrkkkkkkk

**Dolphin_Boi:**  Maaaaarrrrkkkk Leeeeeeeeee

**Dolphin_Boi:**  Oh come on I know you're checking your messages. 

_  
**-JeNo_Jam, Markle, and MooJun Has Logged On-** _

**  
JeNo_Jam:**  He's being all sulky Lele

**Markle:**  No I'm not

**MooJun:**  Yes you are 

**Markle:**  Jeno come collect before I say something rude. 

**MooJun:**  Just stating facts Mark 

**JeNo_Jam** : You tell him Babe

**Dolphin_Boi:**  This is a couple free zone.

**Markle:**  The disrespect 

**JeNo_Jam:**  Not my problem 

**JeNo_Jam:**  You're just jealous Chenle 

**MooJun:**  Can't lose respect if you never had it to begin with

**Dolphin_Boi:**  Damn Renjun's extra savage today

**Dolphin_Boi:**  Also I'm not jealous of anything you have Jeno

**JeNo_Jam:**  Keep telling you're self that dude 

**Markle:**  Remove me from this chat please

**MooJun:**  Stop being an ass to my friends 

**  
_-MooJun Has Logged Off-_ **

  
**JeNo_Jam:** Nice going dude 

**  
_-JeNo_Jam Has Logged Off-_ **

**  
Markle:** What the hell did I do????

**Dolphin_Boi** _ **:**  _I don't know but you might wanna figure it out before next period cause you have both of them in your class. 

**  
_-Dolphin_Boi and Markle Has Logged Off-_ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_{{ Private Chat Between Injunnie and My_Love}}_ **

**_-My_Love Has Logged On-_ **

**  
My_Love:** Babe you okay? 

**My_Love:** Renjun? Baby please answer 

**My_Love:**  :(( 

**My_Love:**  I guess I'll talk to you next period then 

**  
_-My_Love Has Logged Off-_ **

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_ {{2 Savages + 2 Devils}} _ **

**_-Full_Sun Has Logged On-  
  
_**

**Full_Sun:**  Junnie you alright? 

**  
_-Oh_Nana and Minnie_Devil Has Logged On-_ **

**  
Minnie_Devil:**  Aren't you guys in class? 

**Full_Sun:**  Yeah

**Oh_Nana:**  My teacher cancelled so I've got open rn 

**  
_-Secret_Savage Has Logged On-_ **

**  
Secret_Savage:**  I'm fine 

**Full_Sun:**  Me and Jun have a sub so it's whatever and Renjun you don't look fine 

**Minnie_Devil:**  Lucky I'm stuck prepping for a test on Monday

**Oh_Nana:**  Jun what's up? Hyuck weren't you taking today off?

**Secret_Savage:** Nothing Nana. Hyuck pay attention. 

**  
_-Secret_Savage Has Logged Off-_ **

**  
Full_Sun:**  What just happened? 

**Full_Sun:**  I was but I got bored half way through the morning so I figured I'd spend this period with Renjun then meet up with you guys for lunch.

**Minnie_Devil:**  I'm not sure. Jaemin you talk to him since you two are closer 

**Oh_Nana:**  Don't worry Ji I'm already on it. Might stop by his class before the bell rings and makes sense Hyuck

**  
_-Oh_Nana Has Logged Off-_ **

**  
Full_Sun:**  I smell something fishy 

**Oh_Devil:**  Don't say it's Mark and his friends 

**  
_-Full_Sun Has Logged Off-_ **

**  
Minnie_Devil:**  Thought so 

_  
**-Minnie_Devil Has Logged Off-** _

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_   **

**_ {{Private Chat}} _ **

**  
_-Jae Has Logged On-_ **

**  
Jae:**  Jun tell me whats wrong

**Jae:**  I'll send Hyuck to ask Jeno if you don't respond 

**  
_-Jun Has Logged On-_ **

**  
Jun:**  You wouldn't dare 

**Jae:** We both know I would 

**Jun:**  Still. Jae there really isn't anything bothering me

**Jae:**  

**Jae:** Please

**Jun:**  Fine but this stays between us got it 

**Jae:**  Pinky promise  

**Jun:**  Okay so this morning I was hanging out with Jeno ya know since Hyuck wasn't gonna attend class, plus you had to meet with a teacher, and Jisung was busy running late. 

**Jun:**  So anyway we were talking and suddenly Mark brings you guys up. At first I didn't say or think much about it but out of the blue he started saying a bunch of shit. Well me being me I got mad and told him to shut up 

**Jae:**  You tell him b

**Jun:**  Don't interrupt me or I wont tell 

**Jae:**  Sorry

**Jun:**  Like I said I told him off which irritated him but I honestly couldn't give any less of a fuck even now. Jeno noticed how upset I was getting since he wouldn't shut the fuck up. 

**Jun:**  Out of the blue this really loud slap is heard right. Me and Chenle start looking around and turns out Jeno had slapped Marks arm real hard. Left a red mark which caused the both of us to start laughing. Sadly the laughter didn't last long cause Mark started glaring at us while mumbling under his breath.

**Jun:** Class was just about to start at this point in the morning so I try to book it but Mark won't move and I hate being late to class as you guy's know. Sadly Jeno had left like three minutes earlier to help Chenle find some class he just signed up for. So now I'm telling him to move but he just wont budge. I'm getting anger by the second till I finally just shove him and walk off.  That's the end 

**Jae:**  Sweetie I'm sorry Mark was such an ass but don't worry he'll get what's coming next period

**Jae:**  But anyway's I have to start heading towards 3rd period so I'll see you at lunch then

**Jun:**  Yeah I'll see you then Jae. Please do some work today 

**Jae:**  Since you asked so nicely I'll try but no promises

**Jun:**  Didn't except you to actually try but if you do then I'll buy you whatever you want after classes end for the day. 

**Jae:** Works for me :) 

**  
_-Jae and Jun Has Logged Off-_ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_  **

 

**_-Renjun's pov-_ **

I wasn't looking forward to next period in the least. You see I'm good friend's with Mark but he's been in a terrible mood all morning and he's been taking it out on us. I'd usually go to Jeno or Jaemin when things like this happen since Jaemin will listen without doing anything unless I asked. Jeno on the other hand would start a fight with the person and since it's his best friend I didn't want to cause a rift between them. Sighing I stood as the bell rang ending class. I waited for Haechan to join me before we left. A silence fell around us as neither wanted to say a word. I knew he wanted to say something about me sending Mark to drop off his papers, but I really didn't have the energy. Instead I just kept my mouth shut hoping he'd do the same which thankfully he did. Arriving to class in little to no time since it was only a floor below. Saying a quick goodbye I slipped into the room trying to avoid being seen. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side today seeing as a pair of arms snaked around my waist. 

 

"Babe~ why didn't you text me back?" The arm's tightened slightly as I was pulled into a broad chest. 

 

"I'm sorry I didn't get them. I turned my phone off after leaving the group chat." I lied refusing to turn around and meet his eyes. 

 

"You're not lying are you?" He spun me around and lifted my chin with his finger forcing me to look at him. I shook my head not trusting my voice. A soft kiss was planted on my nose as light circles were rubbed into my side. Suddenly a hand appeared on Jeno's shoulder. 

 

"Save the pda for after class or something." He chuckled before releasing Jeno's shoulder. I sighed as I pulled away taking small yet quick steps to my seat. I wasn't able to focus in the slightest since my mind kept wandering to the conversation Mark and Jeno were having.

 

_**-Lunch Time-** _

 

Finally it was time for lunch which meant I could use it as a chance to get away from everyone. As I left the class I was joined by Chenle which surprised me. "Lele you aren't even in this building for this period."

 

"I know but my 5th period class was held in the auditorium so I figured I'd just walk with you." Nodding once we both made our way to the cafeteria. Once we entered I searched the room for my friends but my eyes landed on a group of five arguing. Me and Chenle rushed over but we were both ignored. 

 

"It's his fault!" 

 

"I didn't do anything jackass!" Jaemin sounded angry which is never good. "You're the one who ran into me!" 

 

"Shut up before I do something I'll regret." Marks voice sounded deeper than usual. It also held a hint of malice to it which caused goose bumps to form on my skin.

 

"You'd love that wouldn't you Mark." Glaring towards the elder as the other's quieted down. "I mean you wouldn't shut the fuck up about it this morning. I mean hell you even got mad when I told you to shut up. Threatened to kick me from the group and even try to talk Jeno into leaving me." Eyes widen as Mark coughed awkwardly trying to avoid Jeno's eyes. Unfortunately he wasn't successful as a loud crack was heard followed by a thud as the he went crashing to the tiled floor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda like a taste tester. It's my first time writing something like this so I'm not sure if it's any good. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1431


	5. Why Does it Have to Hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma came for Mark's ass. Hyuck just wanted to have a fun night. Jaehyun need's to learn better manners and Johnny is a questionable brother at best.

**_-Haechan's pov-_ **

 

My eyes widened along with the others around me. Shock was plastered across my face as Mark landed on the floor after Jeno punched him. Blood gushed from his nose causing me to cringe. It was definitely broken. None of us expected Renjun to say something like that even though he can be savage sometimes. He usually avoids conflicts since they never end well. Jeno wasn't much of a shocker in terms of punching Mark for being an ass to his boyfriend. What was shocking was the fact that he went through with it. Ever since I met him in preschool I've never seen him get in a fight with his friends, especially a physical one. No one made a move to help Mark up or to even look in Renjun's direction. We all knew not to mess with either of the seven of us when mad, even though most of us didn't get along. My head snapped towards a figure making it's way over to us. A boy two year's above me grabbed Mark's arm and yanked him upwards. 

 

"Dumbass stop pissing people off for once." The boy was un-phased as Mark hissed in pain while trying to pull his arm away.

 

"Dude you're gonna break my arm!" A small smirk formed on Jeno's features as Mark kept trying to release his arm. 

 

"Shut it." The boy looked towards Jeno. "I'm letting you off the hook for punching my brother this once. Don't try it again Jeno." I watched Mark get dragged off most likely to the nurses office. 

 

"Brother?" I questioned as I turned my attention towards Jeno.

 

"Johnny Seo. Mark's older half brother." He didn't seem bothered in the slightest as he walked towards a nearby table with Renjun and Chenle in tow. Me, Jaemin, and Jisung followed before taking a seat. 

 

"I didn't know he had a brother." Jisung mumble while stuffing some cookies into his mouth Jaemin made in his cooking class. 

 

"That's the way they want it. Mark keep's to himself and avoids Johnny and Johnny doesn't rat on him to their parents." Jaemin butted in as he high fived Jeno. 

 

"He's gonna get hell from him though for causing trouble." We nodded as we continued talking through lunch. As lunch came to an end I realized that Jeno and Chenle weren't all that bad. I mean it will take some time to get used to them but other than that they're pretty interesting. I still won't hesitate to whoop some ass if either hurt our precious Huang Renjun though. Lunch ended fairly quickly but I wasn't complaining since I could go back to my dorm and waist the rest of the day away. Bidding my goodbye I left making my way to the nearest exit. Said exit happened to be near the nurses office as I took a few second's to see if Mark was still there. Seeing as the room's were mostly on the empty side, I chose to leave before the nurse caught me. Making it back to the dorm felt like all my energy had been drained as I walked inside and shut the door.  Frowning I turned on the light but was startled as my brother was laying on my bed

 

"What the fuck Jae!?" Placing a hand on my chest in an attempt to slow my pulse. 

 

"A hello could've sufficed." He sat up while running a hand through his hair. 

 

"Not the issue at hand asshat." I threw a shoe at him but missed as he dodge it. 

 

"First off you're like 12 so shut up and second of all Johnny said you and the other three got in a fight with his brother." Groaning I sat on Jaemin's bed, it's not like he's gonna mind. 

 

"Correction no one got in a fight. Mark ran into Jaemin and they were arguing. Renjun showed up with his Chinese buddy Chenle. Mark gotta a little wordy to which Renjun made a questionable remark pissing Jeno off. Jeno punched Mark and I'm pretty sure broke his nose so Johnny came over and literally dragged him to the nurses office." Sighing, I looked towards my brother.

 

"Sounds like you had a rough afternoon. What did Jun say?"

 

"That Mark was being an ass and that he threatened to kick Jun from the group and to get Jeno to dump him. Jaehyun I've never seen him so mad before. I mean Jaemin was so shocked he couldn't say or do anything." I could see Jaehyun's eyes knit together in confusion. 

 

"Guess I'll have to talk to Johnny about it later than." He stood up, "Just wanted to make sure you lot didn't do anything to harm anyone or yourselves." 

 

"Jaemin may be dumb but he ain't that stupid, and besides how the hell did you even get in here?" I watched as he pulled a set of keys from his jacket pocket. 

 

"Jaemin gave me a spare in case something were to happen." Putting them away he placed a hand on my head ruffling my hair. "Tell Nana I said hi." I watched him walk towards the door.

 

"Tell Taeyong he still needs to pay me back for covering for him." 

 

"Tell him yourself" 

 

"Nah I'm good. I don't wanna know what goes on in y'alls dorm." A loud chuckle sounded as Jaehyun opened the door. 

 

"Suit yourself." He left with that. Locking the door I glanced towards my desk, frowning at the half unfinished stack of work. Choosing to ignore it I settled for climbing into bed and watching a few kdramas on my laptop. I spent the rest of the day napping and switching between watching TV and gaming.  

 

**_-2am-_ **

 

Since it was a Friday night most dorms and frat houses were throwing parties. Speaking of which, I was currently watching a drinking game between my brother's boyfriend Taeyong and one of their friend's named Ten. I'm not sure who's winning but my bets on Ten seeing as there's more empty shot glasses on his side of the coffee table. The overwhelming urge to pee washed over me as I downed my fourth drink. Swaying slightly as I stood, I made my way towards the hallway. Stumbling over abandoned half empty solo cups only made the trek 10x's worse. The party I was currently attending was being held at one of the biggest frat houses on campus. The place looked like a mansion from the outside but felt like a maze once you entered, especially when the edges of your vision blurred while neon strobe lights flashed above you. Cutting through the back room probably wasn't the best choice as I came to a halt mid stride. My body stiffened at the sight before me. There stood Mark with some blonde chick pinned between him and the wall. I tried to look away, hell even tried to move but my body just wouldn't listen. A weird feeling surfaced in my chest as they continued locking lips. Only when they pulled apart long enough to breath did my body finally listen. The need to use the bathroom was long forgotten as I rushed out of the house. I didn't bother trying to find any of my friend's since all I wanted to do was leave as fast as possible. I failed to notice the unwanted figure that followed me as I scurried back to the dorms. My building came into view as I neared closer, but before I knew it my back connected with the cold bricks of one of the buildings to my right. Gasping from the impact I looked around but was only met with an unfamiliar face staring back.

 

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone, hm?" The strangers breath reeked of alcohol as I inhaled sharply. 

 

"That's none of you're business." Gritting my teeth as he leaned closer while glaring at me.

 

"I'm just trying to be nice~" Panic began setting in as sloppy kisses could be felt along my neck. Freaking out I tried to push the stranger off but he would't budge. If anything he only got madder. Everything went still as the guy was suddenly thrown to the ground. My heart stopped as Mark stood over the guy with balled fists. Not wasting any time I caught my breath and went to leave but was stopped as a hand gripped my wrist. 

 

"You okay?" The grip loosened just enough that it didn't hurt but was still tight enough to keep me from leaving. Ignoring the question I tried to pull my wrist free but was unsuccessful. "Hyuck answer me." 

 

"Let go asshole!" I bit my lip to keep it from trembling as Mark's eyes widen. If it weren't for the fact that my shoulder felt like it was on fire or the tears that threatened to spill I would've stayed put. But This wasn't a time to throw away all those years of hating Mark just because he did one nice thing. Shoving him away I dashed to my building and up the stairs. Yanking my keys from my pocket I unlocked the door and practically collapsed as I entered. Shutting the door, I locked it before sliding down and pulling my knees to my chest as tears ran down my cheeks. Why did it have to hurt seeing him kiss some girl? Why did I have to be cursed with two marks? A soulmate one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back home thankfully. Should be getting back into regular updates soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1577


	6. Hate Can Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck tries to make the best of his Saturday while Jisung plays therapist inside a cafe.

**_-Haechan's pov-_ **

By the time the sun had finally risen my tears had run out. Getting up from the floor I walked into the bathroom switching the light on. Looking into the mirror only seemed to upset me more as dried tears streaked my cheeks. Huffing, I turned on the shower and quickly stripped before stepping in.  After around 10 minutes I turned the water off and stepped out. Grabbing my towel I dried off before wrapping it around my waist. Walking back into the room, an all to familiar ringtone caught my attention. Snatching the phone off my nightstand I hit answer. 

 

"Thank god you finally answered! God Hyuck I've been trying to reach you for the past few hours!"

 

"I'm sorry Renjun I left the party early and my phone died before I reached the dorms." Hearing how concerned he was made me feel guilty.  

 

"I'm just glad you're alive and not dead somewhere in a ditch." A sigh was followed by a hushed voice. 

 

"Don't worry Jun I can take care of myself." Fidgeting slightly with a piece of hair I glanced towards the clock. "It's to early to function." I mumbled to no one in particular.

 

"Get some sleep and something to eat dude. I'll feel more relaxed if you do." There was a loud laugh as Renjun finished speaking. 

 

"Was already planning on it. Tell Nana his ass is dead once he get's back." 

 

"What'd he do this time?"

 

"Jerk gave Jaehyun a spare key to our dorm. Gave me a heart attack when I got back after lunch yesterday." I chuckled hearing the younger boy being scolded. 

 

"Don't worry about that he just got one."

 

"Thanks Jun. See you later then." 

 

"Later Hyuck." With that the call was dropped. Tossing my phone onto the bed I got dressed. Throwing on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, my stripped hoodie, a beanie, and my shoes I grabbed my keys and wallet. Since Jaemin wasn't here I figured I'd just grab breakfast instead of cooking. Plugging my ear buds in, I pocketed my phone and left. Humming, I took my time walking to a nearby cafe I frequented often. Going to my usual spot, a table near the front with a large window next to it, I sat while pulling out an ear bud. I was soon joined by one of my brother's friends. Jungwoo worked here along with Jaehyun and another one of their friends named Kun. Smiling towards the older boy as he placed his small note pad full of orders on the table. 

 

"Usual?" His ever present smile shinning.

 

"You know me to well." Nodding as he stood back up and walked towards the counter. Eyeing the note pad he left behind shortly before looking out the window. I loved sitting here since I could observe those who walked by as well as entered the small cafe. 15 minutes passed before a plate of food was placed on the table along with a hot chocolate.

 

"Extra whip cream with chocolate shavings just as the doctor ordered." Jungwoo grabbed the forgotten note pad. 

 

"That doctor wouldn't happen to be a 24 year old with to much time on his hands would it?"

 

"Your brothers just looking out for you." 

 

"Yeah well I do like whip cream and chocolate so I guess he's doing something right." Jungwoo walked off as I began eating. 

 

**_-1 Hour Later-_**  

 

An hour was spent as I finished breakfast and chatted with Jaehyun. We mostly talked about random things such as Taeyong losing his mind over being "disrespected". In reality he was just petty over being ignored since no one wanted to help him clean up. Apparently they had some friends over for a dorm party last night. Which explains why he was working so early instead of the afternoon and dinner rushes. The bell above the door chimed which caught both of our attentions as the mother of all mothers entered. Taeyong walked over to us with a stern look on his face. 

 

"Jae, working an early shift isn't gonna save you from cleaning." Jaehyun chuckled nervously as he looked between me and Taeyong. 

 

"Hyuck help your brother out."

 

"Not my problem bro." I turned towards Taeyong. "Morning Tae!" I smiled as he turned towards me. 

 

"You always were me favorite child Haechan." A gasp was heard as the three of us looked towards the counter.

 

"What about me?" Jungwoo placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

 

"Jungwoo you're my most prized son. No one can ever replace you." 

 

"That's what I thought." We all laughed at that but mine and Jungwoo's laughter grew louder as Jaehyun was dragged off as Taeyong held his ear. Shortly afterwards Jisung joined me as the morning bustle started to thicken. He ordered a coffee and one of the pastries that lined the counter behind glass windows. We sat in a comfortable silence as he ate and I played on my phone. Once he finished we began talking. 

 

"What are you doing up so early?"

 

"I can ask you the same thing Ji." He shook his head.

 

"I asked first."

 

"Okay fine. I haven't gone to bed yet. Went to a party last night and got hungry." I frowned as memories from last night replayed in my head. 

 

"Who's party was it?" His eyebrow raised as his eyes scanned my face. 

 

"Not sure. Jaemin and co dragged me along but it was held at that mansion of a frat house." 

 

"Damn! You guy's are lucky!" A few people turned towards us as Jisung's voice grew louder. 

 

"Shut it!" I hissed motioning towards the others. "Besides what were you doing last night?"

 

"I was forced to spend the night with my parent's since they missed me." He shivered at the memory. 

 

"Sucks to be you. You didn't miss much though. Tae and Ten had a drinking contest which Ten won. Jaemin was being his usual self. Renjun disappeared with Jeno half way through and I spent my night near the drinks table. 

 

"Sound's like a lame night." A figure with blond hair passed by our table which caused my eyes to widen in surprise. Quickly looking towards the table in an attempt to avoid Mark noticing me only resulted in Jisung starting at me questionably. Once he passed I did a mental dance while looking back up. "Why are you acting weird? I mean it's just Mark, not the president or something." He looked past me towards Mark as he took a seat. 

 

"Please don't ask."

 

"To late. Already did so spill." taking a deep breath I answered. 

 

"well it started last night at the party-"

 

"Did you guys hook up?"

 

"Rude and ew no." I flicked him on the forehead. "We were both at the party and I caught him sucking some chicks face off which grossed me out so I left the party cause the mood was ruined. While I was walking back to the dorms some drunk asshat tried getting a little touchy with me. I panicked and tried pushing him away but Mark stepped in and took care of the guy. He grabbed my wrist to see if I was okay," My voice became hushed, "And I may or may not have gone into a gay panic in spur of the moment." I covered my face as heat creeped up my neck and onto my cheeks. Jisung's jaw dropped as he processed what I had said. 

 

"Dude you're lying right?" I shook my head without removing my hands. "You mean to tell me that the Lee Donghyuck, King of hating and picking on Mark Lee, went into a gay panic after being saved and having his hand held?" My hands dropped to my lap as I looked down. 

 

"If I pay you will you shut up and not tell anyone?"

 

"There's not enough money in the world to shut me up Donghyuck and you know that." 

 

"Why are we friends again?" I groaned while glaring at my lap.

 

"Cause you love me and cause I'm you're future brother in-law."

 

"You and Taeyong aren't related by any means and I'd never love the devil's child."

 

"Hurtful. But the real reason is because you can tell me anything and I won't judge you or left you act crazy." My expression softened slightly at his words.

 

"Yeah I guess."

 

"Back to the current issue at hand, I don't see why you would be this effected by him. I mean it's not like you have any connection to him-" I pulled my arm out of my hoodie, thank god I wore a  t-shirt- and rolled my sleeve up. Jisung fell silent as he stared at my shoulder. I put my arm back in the sleeve. "When did that appear?"

 

"Wednesday morning." 

 

"How do you know it belongs to Mark?"

 

"Begun stinging when I caught him kissing that girl last night." Without thinking I placed a hand over the mark. 

 

"What about when he saved you?"

 

"Felt like it was on fire. I had trouble breathing when I looked at him. When he grabbed my wrist the pain became 10 fold." I didn't bother to move my hand. 

 

"You ran didn't you?" 

 

"Oh course."

 

"You have a soulmate mark. You can't avoid the pull to him Hyuck, at least not forever." In the year's I've known Jisung I've never seen him so serious before. 

 

"If continuing to hate him can save me from heart break and unrequited love than so be it." I placed a few bills on the table and stood.

 

"At least talk to him. Figure out the truth and maybe, just maybe you might be able to say you love him." 

 

"Over my dead body Ji." I left before Jisung could say anything more. Checking the time I realized that it was almost 10 O'clock. Deciding to take Renjun's advice I started back for the dorms to get some sleep. The walk back wasn't as long since I cut across the main campus. 30 minutes later and I was reentering into a pitch black dorm. Tossing my beanie onto the counter I ran a hand through my hair. "If hate can can save me.....then why bother trying to fall in love?" As I was about to climb into bed my phone pinged from a new message. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_ {{Private Chat Between Tired_ML99 and FullSun_Haechan}} _ **

**{You Have a Chat Request From Tired_ML99: Do You Accept?}**

**_ <<YES>>_ **

**or**

**_ <NO>_** 

 

**Tired_ML99:**  Lucas we gotta talk

**Tired_ML99:**  Dude answer

**Tired_ML99:** I can fucking see you checking your messages dude!!

**FullSun_Haechan:**  Ummmm dude you have the wrong person

**FullSun_Haechan:**  My name ain't Lucas. Hell I don't even know a Lucas

**Tired_ML99:**  Yukhei this isn't funny. I'm serious about us needing to talk. 

**FullSun_Haechan:**   _- image attached- _

**Tired_ML99:**  Shit I'm sorry dude  

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

My mind began running a mile a minute as my pulse picked up slightly. How does this stranger have my user? I put my account on private so it shouldn't come up in the search or suggested feeds. "Who are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1838


	7. Why You of all People?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks project partner ditches him. Haechan suddenly becomes a confident gay. Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle are having the time of their lives while Mark suffers. Well that's till Chenle fucks up.

_**{{December 5th: One Month Later}}** _

 

**-3rd pov-**

  
Mark sat in his last period of the day as a thin sheet of white coated the outside. The edges of the windows to his left were coated in frost as he stared blankly out them. Earlier in the week the class had found out they would be working on a group project. Some students erupted into cheers while others groaned. The class fell silent once the professor announced that he would be picking the partner's. Mark wouldn't have minded had it not been for the fact that he didn't like anyone in this class or the fact that he was failing the current semester. The one good thing that came out of this predicament was that student's had a week to change their partners and the whole month to work. Marks head lulled to the side as his parent sat across from him. 

  
"Decided on which topic we should use?" Yugyeom placed a note book between them as he studied Marks face. The boy shook his head. 

  
"I don't understand any of the material." He watched as the boy in front of him wrote something down. 

  
"Why are you even taking this class then?" 

  
"Cause I needed an extra class."  _'Because my soulmate is in this class and I wanted to see him.'_ Mark thought as he glanced towards the younger boy three tables over. Mark knew Yugyeom was only trying to get the project started and finished as quick as possible. "Why don't you pick the subject you know best and we'll work from there." That seemed to please the older boy as he nodded. When Mark first met Yugyeom he was surprised to find out that they were the same age. He first took him as a freshman with how childish he could be. As the class carried on Mark couldn't help but to zone out. What felt like an eternity later, which was actually 45 minutes, he was being snapped back to reality by his partner speaking. 

  
"-ark what do you think?"

  
"Huh? Oh sorry I spaced out for a sec." 

  
"It's okay. I was just asking if it was okay if I worked on the assignment on tonight and tomorrow?" He began cleaning up. 

  
"Yeah that's fine." Mark stifled a yawn as he also packed his bag. The following day Mark found himself sitting in the library scanning over Jaemin's notes for calculus. 

**  
-Mark's pov-**

  
I squeezed my eyes shut as I could feel a headache forming. I'm pretty sure calculus was out to end me seeing as none of this crap made any sense. Sensing a new presence across from me I opened my eyes. Bad idea. Can a hole open up and swallow me please? Choking on my spit I looked at the person before me. 

  
"I know I'm hot but close your mouth babe." The smirk he wore wasn't helping anyone, especially me. 

  
"Donghyuck what are you doing here?" I looked around the room. "Renjun's not here today and neither is Jaemin." 

  
"They're not the reason why I'm here." His smirk grew larger.

  
"Okay. So why are you here?" My curiosity got the better of me as I gave him a once over. 

  
"Well you see your partner ditched you to work solo and so our professor paired us up." Leaning back in his chair as he motioned with his head towards a certain someone behind me.

  
"Wait Yugyeom ditched me?" I gaped at the younger boy before turning around. Haechan hummed in response as I slumped in the seat. "Did he at least give a reason?"

  
"Said he didn't want to work with someone who didn't understand the subject."

  
"So why did we get paired?" 

  
"Glad you asked." Placing his hands on the table Haechan leaned forward. "Cause I'm top of the class and you're at the bottom." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Yugyeom asked to work with me but I turned him down." He shrugged. 

  
"Why turn him down? It's an easy A if you two work together." 

  
"Don't like him. So what do you say babe? Me and you work together?" Haechan placed his head atop his folded hands. 

  
"Stop calling me babe and I'll think about it." 

  
"Okay." 

  
"You're lying aren't you?"

  
"You know me so well Mark Lee."

  
"Sometimes I wish I didn't know you at all." I shook my head as he placed a hand on his chest while gasping.

  
"I'm wounded."

  
"Good." My heart swelled as the cutest chuckle left his lips. The next few hours were spent chatting and planning our project.

**  
-8pm-**

  
We finally called a quits for the night as we said our goodbyes. I began the trek back to my dorm as fast as possible since it was snowing fairly hard. Me being me, I ended up forgetting my umbrella and I hadn't bothered to wear a jacket with a hood today. As I entered the dorm I shook my hair out along with my clothes. Since it was Thursday Jungwoo wasn't around. "Probably out with Lucas on one of their weekly date things." Flopping onto my bed I messaged the group chat. 

**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_{{_ ** ** _Dumb and Dumber_ ** **_}}_**

_  
**-Markle Has Logged On-** _

**  
Markle:** Who changed the group name?

 **  
Markle:**  Wait that's not important

 **  
Markle:**  Confident Gay Challenge: failed

_**  
-JeNo_Jam and Dolphin_Boi Has Logged On-**  _

**  
Dolphin_Boi:**  The world is ending! 

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  Mark's spamming chat everyone

 **  
Markle:**  NOT THE POINT CHENLE

 **  
JeNo_Jam:**  Don't disrespect the president of China Mark 

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  Thank You Jeno 

 **  
Markle:**  Tf 

 **  
JeNo_Jam:**  Oh and to answer you're question Renjun changed the name

 **  
Markle:**  Disappointed but not surprised

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:** Wait Mark failed at being a confident gay for once!?!

 **  
JeNo_Jam:** I'll be damned 

 **  
JeNo_Jam:**  I owe Jun 20$ now 

**  
_-MooJun Has Logged On-_ **

**  
MooJun:**  I'm waiting Lee Jeno

 **  
Markle:**  You guy's really bet? 

 **  
MooJun:**  Yes

 **  
JeNo_Jam:**  Who do you take us for?? 

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  I owe Jisung 50$

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  Thanks a lot Mark 

 **  
Markle:** What is this? Shit on Mark day or something? 

 **  
MooJun:** Honey that's every day

 **  
MooJun:**  Today is: prove Mark isn't a confident gay  

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  Who would've thought that The Renjun was a secret savage? 

 **  
JeNo_Jam:**  You have no idea Lele

 **  
Markle:**  Going✈️ hidden

 **  
MooJun:** Have fun with Hyuck!

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:** Please we all know he'll shut down next time they talk 

 **  
JeNo_Jam:** HA weakass 

 **  
Markle:** Oh c'mon not you guys too 

 **  
MooJun:**  You still owe me Jeno

 **  
JeNo_Jam:** Don't worry I gotchu Babe 

 **  
Markle:**  Why am I friends with you guys?

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  Cause you love us?

 **  
Markle:**  If it helps you sleep at night then sure 

 **  
MooJun:** Be nice to my son 

 **  
JeNo_Jam:**  We have a son? 

 **  
Markle:**  I feel bad for your future kids Jeno 

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  Yeah listen to mom!

 **  
JeNo_Jam:** Thank yokbudeb 

 **  
Markle:**  I think he dead 

**  
_-JeNo_Jam Has Logged Off-_ **

**  
MooJun:** I am now single and looking for a new boyfriend

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  I've got this nice cousin you might like Junnie

 **  
Markle:** We just gonna ignore the fact that Jeno's probably dead? 

 **  
MooJun:**  Details Lele

 ** _  
-JeNo_Jam Has Logged On_** -

 **  
JeNo_Jam:** Babe!?!

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:** He's 23 and quiet. Not much into skin ship and enjoys nights in while watching movies. Likes a man who can cook and hold his own. He's just your type Renjun 

 **  
JeNo_Jam:**  Zhong Chenle I'm kicking your ass in a second

 **  
MooJun:** I like me a guy like that

 **  
JeNo_Jam:** Baby????  

 **  
MooJun:**  Number or user please 

 **  
Markle:** I'm gonna witness a murder 

 **  
Markle:**  I don't know any of you 

 **  
Chenle:**  I'll send it via pm Jun 

 **  
JeNo_Jam:** DEAD TO ME 

 **  
JeNo_Jam:** FUCKING DEAD TO ME

 **  
MooJun:** Babe chill   
  


 **JeNo_Jam:** dead to me 

 ** _  
-JeNo_Jam Has Logged Off-_**   

 **  
Markle:**  Go calm your man down Injun

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  Nice knowing you dude 

 **  
Dolphin_Boi:**  You'll be missed

 **  
MooJun:**  Thanks

 **  
MooJun:** If you don't hear from me then I'm either dead or trying to calm Jeno down 

**  
_-MooJun Has Logged Off-_ **

**  
Markle:**  Chenle you should come over in case Jeno really does come for you 

**  
Dolphin_Boi:**

**  
Dolphin_Boi:**  I'll be over in 5 

 **  
_-Dolphin_Boi and Markle Has Logged Off-  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

  
I sighed as a knock sounded a few minutes later. Getting up I answered the door quickly pulling the younger Chinese boy in. Neither of us spoke a word as I shut the door and climbed back into bed. The rest of the night flew by as we only spoke here and there. No one heard from Renjun or Jeno the next day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1386


	8. How'd I Get So Lucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun manages to save Chenle's life this time. Jeno is extremely grateful for his boyfriend. He's still mad at Chenle but that's a different story 
> 
> Sorry for the sudden writing style shift. I found this style more comfortable and I'm to lazy to edit the first seven chapters. Please forgive me.

**_-Renjun's pov-_ **

Renjun looked up from his phone. From the other side of the room he could tell his boyfriend was mad. Correction. Jeno was pissed. He didn't expect Jeno to be this effected by what him and Chenle said. Maybe they took it to far. But Renjun was stubborn. He wasn't gonna admit that it was his fault. Setting his phone down he walked over to the younger boy. Renjun never had a problem cheering his boyfriend up. It came as second nature the second they started dating. To say he was shocked when Jeno gave him the cold shoulder was an understatement. 

  
"Babe it was just a joke." Renjun stepped closer to the bed. Jeno continued to ignore him as he glared at his phone. "Babe? Baby~" The small Chinese male didn't like being ignored. Jeno didn't flinch when Renjun climbed into his lap. Renjun didn't mind throwing his image of being innocent out the window if it meant getting his boyfriends attention. Renjun grabbed Jenos phone and tossed it onto the bean bag in the corner. Jeno still refused to meet the others eyes. Renjun placed butterfly kisses along Jenos jaw as they ghosted his skin. His body froze as droplets of water, no tears, reached his cheek. Jeno was crying. His Jeno was crying and it was his fault. "Baby I'm sorry if I upset you in chat."

  
"Am I not enough?" Renjuns heart ached. "Do you not love me anymore?" His heart shattered as Jenos voice cracked. Renjun hated himself. Placing a hand on either cheek, Renjun lifted Jenos face to look at him. 

  
"Jeno Lee I love you and only you. No one makes my heart flutter like you do. No one catches my attention like your precious eye smile does. You and our friends are the only people who can put up with me. But most importantly I love you for you and I want to spend every waking second with you. From the day we met till the day I die and then some." Jeno sniffled. 

  
"P-promise." 

  
"Cross my heart and hope to die." Renjun smiled softly has Jeno calmed down. Wiping any remaining tears as a thought came to mind. 

  
"Can I have a kiss?"

  
"If you're willing to skip class and go shopping so I can spoil you." 

  
"A night drive as well?"

  
"If that's what my baby wants then yes." 

  
"Yay." Jeno Pulled Renjun in for a kiss. 

  
An hour later the two boys were sitting in Jeno's car. Renjun always loved going on night rides with Jeno. Everything was relaxing. Music blasting as they sang along with the windows rolled down. They never had a plan when things like this happened. Jeno just drove where his mind took him unless Renjun gave him instructions. Jeno pulled into one of their usual spots as he put the car in park. Renjun had taken his shoes off at some point during the drive as he stretched his legs across Jeno's lap. On nights when it was just the two of them were always Renjuns favorite. They could talk about anything and everything yet at the same time they could sit in a comfortable silence for hours. And that's exactly what they did. They spent hours talking about whatever came to mind. When 1am rolled around Renjun had called a quits as he tried to stifle a yawn. Jeno agreed. Once they arrived back to their dorm they crashed for the night. 

**_  
-Jeno's pov-_ **

Jeno woke to the shower being shut off. Yawning as he sat up. A satisfying sigh sounded as his joints popped. Jeno climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Renjun was gonna kick his ass but it was worth it to see his small boyfriend flustered. Opening the bathroom door caused a mass of steam to escape into the room. Jeno snaked his arms around Renjuns waist as he placed a good morning kisses on his forehead. 

  
"Good morning Junnie." A squeal was heard as Renjun smacked Jenos chest. 

  
"It won't be a good morning if your hands remain on my ass Mister Lee." Jeno lifted his hands up in the air as he watched Renjun tighten the towel around his waist. 

  
"Couldn't help myself." Renjun huffed as he walked past the taller boy. 

  
"Yeah well get dressed we have reservations in an hour." Jeno nodded before getting ready. Not even thirty minutes later and Jeno was once again behind the wheel. Renjun had put the address of a newly opened restaurant into the GPS. A short while later the pair was parked and getting out. Jeno enjoyed his breakfast as him and Renjun talked about what they were gonna do that day. Renjun thought it would be fun to spend the morning shopping and then catch a movie after lunch. Jeno couldn't ask for a more perfect day. The duo spent the morning visiting their favorite stories while also checking out some new ones. By noon time Jeno's car was filled to the brim with shopping bags. While walking through the park Renjun spotted a small cafe. Jeno was still fairly full from breakfast but Renjun wanted to go so he agreed. While they were eating Renjun took a selca of the two of them. Jeno being Jeno added a flower filter. He made a mental note to check twitter after Renjun posted the picture of them. The rest of the day flew by as they caught a showing of some random movie and grabbed dinner. 

  
"Thank you again for the wonderful day." Jeno placed a soft kiss against Renjuns temple as he folded their new clothes. 

  
"Like I say. Anything to make my baby happy." Renjuns smile always light up Jenos world. He could't put into words how happy and lucky he was. Instead he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close as he rested his head against the others shoulder. 

  
"How'd I get so lucky?"

  
"You can thank Chenle." 

  
"I'm still mad at him." Renjuns smile didn't faultier as he shook his head. 

  
"You keep saying that but we both know you adore him." 

  
"Sorry I don't know a blond Chinese exchange student." Once their clothes were finished being put away the two boys climbed into bed for the night.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself -screams internally- I love my sons -has war flashbacks to story planning- 
> 
> Okay y'all, new story out. Titled Six Ends and One Beginning. First six chapters are up. Feel free to check it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1053


End file.
